diamond_dave_productionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vigilante
Vigilante is a 2011 Diamond Dave Production written by David Aiken and edited by Ross Mcconaghy. This was a special film as it was the 30th Diamond Dave Production so to celebrate Diamond Dave Production's 30th video David and Ross wanted to do something special. The plot revolves round a former member of the Crimson Hand gang attempting to live a new life with his younger sister Liana. However his ruthless ex boss Vince Carter abducted Liana and intends to use her as emotional black mail to force him into rejoining his gang. Plot The film opens showing a young woman tied up to a chair and gagged in a very run down building. A man dressed in a complete jet black suit holds a gun to her head whilst listening to her heart beat with a stethoscope to get amusment out of her emotional distress. Meanwhile a young man called Steven Troy arrives home to find that someone has broken into his house. He produces a hand gun to inspect the house. (a gun he kept after leaving the Crimson Hand gang.) Back at Vince's hideout he is toying with his prisoner stating he prefers to have women tied up and gagged and reduced to a helpless position whilst acknowledging that normal people would find that evil, perverse and wrong he says that it 'kind of works for him.' He removes Lianas gag who asks Vince who he is and why she was kidnapped. Vince introduces himself and goes onto tell Liana that he knows everything about her, stating that her brother (Steven) used to speak of her during his time in the Crimson Hand gang. Vince asks Liana if she knows anything about what her brother used to do. She acknowledges that her brother had done bad things in the past and insists that Vince forced him into a life of crime. Vince tries to justify this by saying that he saw that Steven clearly needed money to support his family and took him on board in his criminal gang adding that Steven 'relished' what Vince ordered him to do. Liana protests that Vince is wrong and her brother never wanted to hurt anyone but felt obligated to do so because he desperately needed money to survive as he and Liana both came from a very poor background. She goes on to say that Steven is a better man than Vince and calls him pathetic. Vince is angered and grabs the rag used to gag Liana and coldly states, 'No one calls me pathetic' and procceeds to violently shove the rag down Lianas throat, laughing sadistically (and also probably went on to rape her though this is never seen.) Meanwhile Steven having found Vince's calling card recieves a phone call from Vince in which he tells Steven that if he still cares for Liana then he should pledge his alligence to him again. Steven keeps his cool and tells Vince that he will be seeing him very soon to which Vince replies 'How enlightening'. Steven gathers several hand guns and equipment to take on Vince's forces. Meanwhile Vince orders his men to take arms and position themselves at various points throughout the base preparing for Stevens arrival. He then releases Liana from her bounds and holds her at gun point stating 'It's time for your emotional reunion with your brother.' Steven arrives at the base and activates a crudely constructed time bomb disguised as a laptop. Confident he will rescue his sister within the time limit he starts the countdown and procceeds into the base killing Vince's henchmen who were waiting in ambush. After going through the base Steven makes it into the main yard of the building to find Vince holding Liana at gun point. Steven aims his gun at Vince demanding him to let his sister go stating that it's him who Vince wants and not Liana. Vince again orders Steven to rejoin him and only then would he let her go. Steven refuses saying that he wasted two years of his life working for Vince and he will never do it again. Vince laughs at Steven challenging his morality asking, 'Do you really think you've found god Steve?' Steven states in the name of everyone Vince and the Crimson Hand gang have killed over the years it was time for Vince to die. Vince states, 'I think differently' and shoots Steven wounding him and disarming him and prepares to execute Liana in front of her injured helpless brother. Fortunately Liana manages to break free of Vince's grasp by kicking him in the shin at which point Steven tosses his gun to Liana who catches it and without hesitation kills Vince as payback for abducting her and abusing her. Liana and Steven hug. Steven aplogises but Liana assures him that he has nothing to apologise for. Liana shows concern for Stevens gun wound but Steven states that it's okay and not serious. He picks up a flower and bids farewell to Vince, throwing the flower on his dead body. Steven and Liana walk away from the base. A few seconds later the bomb Steven set up earlier explodes and destroys the entire base and Vince's lifeless body. Credits Ross Mcconaghy as Steven Troy Rachel Inness as Liana Troy David Aiken as Vince Carter Ryan Facfarlane and Matthew Dorrian as Vince's henchmen Trivia The 30th Diamond Dave Production Every part of the film was scripted exept the very end. On the day of shooting the final scenes the cast and crew discussed how it should end and improvised everything from there including the dialougue exchanged between Vince and Steven and how Vince would die. The shot in which Steven throws the gun to Liana and catches it was done perfectly in one take. Everyone was so impressed at how Rachel Inness caught the gun with great coordination and swung round to aim at David that they decided not to bother doing a second take. This film contains the most blood in a Diamond Dave Production with several people being shot with blood bursts erupting from them. The biggest one being from Vince when he is shot by Liana. Unlike most other Diamond Dave Productions which normally open with the title of the film along with cast names, Vigilante opens without titles and only shows the title of the film along with the cast at the very end. The third time a female has starred in a Diamond Dave Production. After establishing himself as Big Bad Dave, David Aiken wanted to portray a new villain and push the boundries of how evil he can depict a character so he went out of his way to act as sadistically, violent and creepy as he possibly could. Rachel Inness who played Liana is very tall and stands at roughly six foot. However David Aiken who played Vince Carter is only five foot eight inches tall. In the final scenes where Vince is holding Liana at gun point at first she clearly towers over Vince height wise making him appear less threatening. To rectify this Rachel had to crouch down to Davids level to make it look as if Liana was the same height as Vince if not shorter.